White Lies Ahead
by martham73
Summary: Ranae had a one night stand and thought she would never see him again, what happens when she runs into a few months later? A secret affair and what happens when someone else is willing to give her what he can't.
1. Chapter 1

Ranae looked in the mirror one last time unsure if the dress she picked out is what she really wanted to wear. "Girl come on, stop looking in the mirror. You look great. Come on let's go". Her friend Alyssa said. " I am just not sure about this dress". Ranae said. "This is the 4th time that you have changed. Your not changing no more. Let's go now!" Her other friend Janelle said. Ranae sighed and grabbed her clutch and they walked out her apartment and into the Uber that had ordered.

"Moni,Kayla,Yesenia,and Nola said they would meet us at the club. Jessica is not coming out tonight, her husband would not let come out with us". Alyssa said. "Typical he never let's her have any girl time". Janelle said. "Um do you remember the last time we had girls night out, she barely crawled in the door" Ranae said laughing. Which caused the other girls to just smirk thinking back to that night and all the fun they had.

Getting to the club they found the rest of the girls and made their way into the club. The club was crowded that night but they were able to find a table to sit and order their drinks. They looked around the club and sipped their drinks. "It's pretty crowded tonight" Mark said. "Yeah it's really crazy tonight" Roman said. "Maybe we should just leave, I wouldn't mind going back to the hotel to Becky" Seth said. "Let's stay a bit longer it's not very often I have just me time" Jeff said.

"This is crazy you can't even walk tonight" Moni said. "That's nothing have you seen the line to the bathroom?" asked Nola. "This is ridiculous we should just find another club" Moni said. "Damn you have to fight people just to get the bartender's attention" Yesenia said. " I think we should just either go somewhere else or just call it a night" Alyssa said. "Let's just finish our drinks and then make a decision"Janelle said. All the girls nodded and sipped their drinks.

Little by little people started to leave the club, it wasn't as pact as it was before. The girls had a couple of drinks and started to loosen up, and decided to hit the dance floor. The music was blaring and they were having a good time. That is when Alyssa noticed the guys sitting at the table. The had beers in their hand and seemed to be talking to each other and laughing but that is when Alyssa noticed one of them just staring at her.

Alyssa noticed him watching her every move and she pulled Janelle in and told her what was going on, Janelle looked over and say him staring at her. Janelle smirked at Alyssa.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my lovelies! I know it has been over 3 years since I wrote a story, I started writing again. I hope you enjoy this story and the new chapter. Don't forget to leave a review!

"Who are you looking at" asked Shawn. " Nothing" said Mark. "You are obviously looking at someone" Paul said. "I am just looking at the crown" Mark said. "No you are looking at someone, the question is who" Jeff said. "If I would have known this was going to be an interrogation I would have stayed back at the hotel" Mark said. "Calm down no one is interrogating you" Roman said. "Damn sure feels like it" Mark said.

"Who wants another round?" asked Seth trying to defuse the situation. Everyone raised their hand and Seth went to go buy another round. Mark was still staring at Ranae, he didn't know why he was drawn to her but something was telling him he needed to talk to her. Ranae happened to turn around and see that Mark was staring at her so she smiled at him and he smiled back.

Ranae told the girls that it was getting pretty stuffy inside so she was going to step outside for a few minutes, While she was standing outside she heard the door open and close, She turned around and saw Mark standing there. "It's pretty crowded in there isn't it" Mark said. "Yeah and pretty stuffy too" Renae said. "That too, my name is Mark" Mark said extending his hand. "Renae nice to meet you" Renae said shaking his hand. They stayed outside for a good few minutes and talked before going back inside.

Renae made her way back to the girls and Mark went back to the guys. They kept staring at each other for a long time before Mark made his way over to them. "Do you want to dance?" Mark asked. Ranae nodded and and took his hand and he lead her out to the dance floor. They dance a couple of songs and then they went to the bar and had a couple of drinks.

"Do you want to head out of here, I have room at a Hotel close by, it's getting really crowded in here" asked Mark. "yeah sure, let me just grab my purse and I will meet you outside" Renae said. Mark nodded and walked outside while Renaie went over to grab her purse all the girls where on the dance floor so she just decided to send a mass text to them letting them know that she was leaving. She walked outside and saw Mark and he put his hand on her back as they walked.

They got to the hotel and they went over to the elevators then to Mark's room. "Make yourself at home all I have is a bottle of Jack Daniels if want some" Mark said. "That would be fine thanks" Ranae said. Mark poured them some drinks and went to the sofa to join her. They drank and talked and found they had a lot in common, soon they finished the bottle and laughed at the fact that they had. Mark leaned in and kissed her and she returned the kiss. Soon they open laying on the sofa making out and Mark picked her up and carried her to the bed. Renae knew she should stop but she couldn't do it. Something inside her would not let her. They made love through the night and fell asleep. Mark woke up the following morning and sat and stared at Renae. He wanted to leave his number but he knew that he couldn't. He sighed got up and walked out of the room. Renae woke up an hour later and noticed that she was alone, there was no sign of Mark anywhere. She got up got dressed and left wondering if that would be the last time she would ever see him again. Little did she know fate has something in store for her.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello my lovelies! I hope you are enjoying this story so far. Please don't forget to drop a review, in the meantime I hope you all enjoy this chapter... 3 months later Ranae seemed to be moving on from her night with Mark. Even though from time to time she would think back to that night and wonder what ever happened to him. Things at work seem to going well for her, she got promoted and seemed to be loving everything about her new position and loved working with her co workers. Ranae was really happy with the way everything seem to turning around for her. "Hey do you have plans for tonight?" asked Jessica. "Nothing special why?" asked Ranae. "So Aiden got tickets to see WWE tonight and we have one spare. Do you want to go with us?" asked Jessica. "You know that I am not into WWE but I will go with you just so I can hang out with you" Renae said. "Awesome! So we will pick up at 5pm show starts at 6pm." Jessica said. "Alright sound, see you later. Bye" Ranae hung up the phone and look to see what she needed to go since she now knew that she would have to leave early. Ranae got home early so she had time to take a shower and get ready for the show. She was really looking forward to going tonight and just having a good time. She took a shower, got ready and put on some make up and made her way out of her home to meet up with Jessica and her boyfriend Aiden, She had left a bit earlier than usual because she knew that parking was going to be a bitch to get. Ranae arrived at the venue and soon spotted Jessica and Aiden. She went over to them and gave them a hug and they made their way inside. They stopped at the souvenir stand and got some stuff and then got some food and drinks then made their way over to their seats. Ranae could not believe that Aiden had gotten front row seats. She was so excited to be sitting front row and really get to enjoy herself. Soon the show started and they were enjoying ever match. Ranie and Aiden were screaming loudly and clapping. Jessica just sat there and watch as he boyfriend and best friend were having such a great time. They broke for a brief intermission so it have them all time to go to the restroom and get some more beer and come back to their seats and enjoy the rest of the show. Ranae had stood up to go the restroom her goal was to go and come back for the match started but soon The Undertaker was making his way down the rampway. Their eyes made contact with each other and they both looked shocked. Mark was The Undertaker the same man she had slept with three months ago and thought she would never see again. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hello my lovelies! I know it has been awhile since I last posted, I did have some writers block but I am back in the game! Please remember to leave reviews, love you all bunches!

Ranae stood their in shock for a moment, Mark kept on walking he knew that he could not break kayfabe. "Why are looking so shocked?" asked Jennifer. "His entrance caught me off guard is all" Ranae said. Jennifer did not seem convinced but decided to let it go for now. Ranae kept watching the match not knowing what to think. After the match Mark made his way out of the ring and made eye contact with Ranae and made his way up the ramp. Before going up the ramp he made his way up to a WWE worker and said something to him and walked away.

Ranae, Jennifer and Aiden started to make their way out of their seats when the worker went up to them. "Excuse me, I was informed by The Undertaker to take you backstage" the worker said. "I came with friends so is it ok if they come with me?" asked Ranae. "Yes of course all of you come this way" the worker said. "We are going backstage" Ranae said. " How did you manage to get us backstage?" asked Aiden. "Just lucky I guess", Ranae said.

They followed security to the back and Ranae was shocked when she saw that they were taking them to The Undertaker's dressing room. Ranae held her breathe as security knocked on the door. He answered the door and looked at all of them and smiled and moved aside so they could make their way in. Ranae was the last one to come in and made eye contact with him before making her way inside. "We are so excited to meet you, I am truly a huge fan of yours" Aiden said. "Thank you very much" Undertaker said. "Do you mind if we get a picture with you? I mean if that is ok with you" Aiden said. "Sure not a problem". Undertaker said.

Ranae offered to take the picture. Once she took a few pictures, Undertaker asked if they wanted a tour and to meet with some other wrestlers. Aiden and Jennifer nodded happily. Undertaker smiled and told the security what to do. "Go ahead and have a great time, You can stay behind if you want?" Undertaker said to Ranae. "I don't want to be in the way" Ranae said. "It's no problem you will not be in the way" Undertaker said smiling. Ranae smiled and sat down and waved to her friends as they walked out.

They stayed quiet for a while until Ranae decided to break the silence between them. "So your a wrestler?" Ranae asked. " Um yeah I have been wrestling for over 20 years" Undertaker said. "That is amazing. The fact that you have been doing for the amount of time" Ranae said. " I guess so" Undertaker said. They stayed quiet for a bit just staring at the floor. "So I didn't think I was going to see you again" Undertaker said. "Yeah me either but low and behold here we are" Ranae said.

"Can I get your number? I would really like to talk to you but here is not a good time. Can I call you when I get settled at the hotel. I can call you and tell what room I am in and we can talk comfortably there" Undertaker said. "That sounds good to me, here is my number just call me when you are settled" Ranae said. Ranae got up to walk out of his dressing room. She waited for Jennifer and Aiden in catering. She was there for about 20 minutes until they returned. They walked out of the arena and all they could talk about was who they met and the pictures they took. They decided to go out to dinner which sounded good to Ranae it gave her time to wait for Undertaker to call her.


	5. Chapter 5

Ranae went out to dinner with her friends and waited for Mark to call. She started to have some fun when she got the call from him. She told Jessica and Aiden that she was calling it a night and she would take a taxi so they could enjoy the rest of their night. Ranaie walked to the hotel that Mark was staying at and made her way to the elevators and pushed the floor that she needed. Once she got to his room she knocked on the door and he opened it and asked her to come in and she made her way to his room and took a seat on the sofa and he made his way over to her and sat down beside her.

**Hello my lovelies here is a new chapter for you all, I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to leave a review!**

"I didn't think that I would see you again". Mark said. "I didn't think that I would see you either" Ranae said. "Look, I am going to be honest with you, I am married and that night that we were together I was going through issues with my wife. It's no excuse for what happened but I just want to be honest with you" Mark said. "Well thank you being honest with me I appreciate it that. But you should know that I am not the type of person that sleeps around. The fact that you are married shocks me a bit because that night at the club you did not act like you were married" Ranae said. "Like I said I am not making excuses for what happened. I know that I was wrong in not saying anything to you. But I am being honest with you now" Mark said.

"I get that. And I harbor no hard feelings Mark really" Ranae said. Mark smiled at her. "Somehow you do not look like the type of person that would harbor resentment" Mark said.

Ranae smiled at him and put her head down. Mark moved closer to Ranae and touched her moved her face closer to his hand, Mark moved in and kissed her. She started to return the kiss and Mark pulled her more to him, Ranae pulled away from him.

"I'm sorry but this can't happen". Ranae said looking down. "Look I know that I am married, but I feel really attracted to you. Just let this happen. Don't think about anything else" Mark said.

Ranae knew that it was wrong to sleep with him after she found that he was married but being truthful she could feel a pool to him and she did not know why she felt this way for him. Ranae moved in close to Mark "Don't make me regret this Mark" Ranae said. Mark pulled her close and kissed her and pulled her down to the bed and stripped her out of her clothes and his and made love to her.

Ranae woke up the next morning and looked over at Mark and smiled, but then remembered what transpired the night before and guilt came over her thinking about what she had done. She quietly got dressed and left Mark's room. She went down to the coffee shop that was located in the hotel and seated by the waitress. She ordered coffee and her mind went back to last night and what had transpired.

"Hey didn't think I would see you here" smiled Jeff. "Oh hey Jeff right?" Ranae said. Jeff nodded and smiled. "Do you mind if I join you?" asked Jeff. "No please have a seat" Ranae said. Jeff sat down with Ranae and ordered a coffee for himself as well. "So what brings you hear, I am sure you have your own place that you would not need to stay in a hotel" Jeff said. "No I was here visiting a friend from out of town and thought I would just stop in for some coffee to refuel" Ranae said. Jeff smiled at her. "Well I am glad that you did. Give us a chance to talk and to get to know eachother better" Jeff said smiling.

Ranae nodded and smiled back at him just as their coffee arrived. Jeff and Ranae were talking and getting to know eachother when Roman and Seth walked into the coffee shop. "Hey isn't that the girl from the club a few months ago?" asked Seth. "Yeah I think it is" Roman said. "Her and Jeff seem really cozy over there" Seth said. "Leave them alone Seth, Jeff is finally getting his mack on" Roman said laughing, Seth just smiled at him just as Mark walked into the coffee shop. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Ranae and Jeff sitting together and laughing. Just then Ranae looked over and saw Mark and the smile fell from her face.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello my lovelies! Here is a new chapter for you all, I hope you enjoy it and please don't forget to review.

Mark looked at Ranae and walked over towards her table. Ranae did not know how to react or what to say in front of Jeff. "Morning, how are you guys doing today?" asked Mark. "Good Morning, I am doing fine thanks for asking" said Ranae. "Hey Mark, doing well just drinking some coffee and getting to know each other here" Jeff said. "Really is that so. Don't you have a wife Jeff" Mark said. Ranae gave Mark a look. " I did have a wife and we have been divorced for almost 6 months now, only I have not said anything cause it really is no one's business what goes on with my personal life" Jeff said."Hey I was just asking, you know how people like to talk" Mark said. Jeff just nodded. Roman and Seth came over to the table. "Hey do you mind if we join you all" asked Seth. "No of course not the more the merrier" Ranae said smiling.

Roman and Seth moved a table closer to them and joined them along with Mark. Seith and Roman ordered food while Mark just ordered coffee. Mark kept staring at Ranae but she kept trying to avoid contact. "So did you come to the show last night" asked Roman. "Um yeah I came with my best friend and her husband. He is a huge wrestling fan" Ranae said. "Awesome so I take it your not fan" asked Seth. "I don't really follow it so yeah I guess not" Ranae said. "Well we have to turn you into a fan" Jeff said smiling. Ranae laughed and drank her coffee.

Mark noticed that Jeff was still staring at Ranae and it made him feel jealous, although he knew that he should feel that way he could not help that he was feeling that way. Ranae noticed that Mark was glaring over at her and Jeff and all she could do was put her head down. Jeff noticed the change in Ranae. "So how about after breakfast if your not busy you give us a tour around your town" Jeff said. "Yeah sure I my day is open today so yeah I would be more than happy to give you guys a tour" Ranae said. "Well I would love to join you guys but I have to fly home to see the family" Mark said. Ranae looked down as if she was looking at her phone just so no one would see the look on her face.

Once everyone was done with breakfast they all decided they would meet in the lobby in about 30 minutes. Jeff and Ranae were still talking when she got a text message

_**Come to my so we can talk - Mark**_

_**I don't think it's a good idea - Ranaei**_

_**Please I really want to talk to you - Mark**_

_**I can't I am sorry I will talk to you later - Ranaie**_

Ranae did not get a response back so she knew Mark was probably upset. Mark looked at her last text and threw his phone down. He knew he had no right to be upset but he still was mad about it. Jeff and Ranae stood around and talked while they waited for Seth and Roman to come down. Ranae noticed Mark coming with his luggage.

"I will see you all later, Ranae is was nice seeing you again, I do hope next time I will have more time to go sight seeing next time we are here" Mark said. "Yes hopefully next time you have more time. Have a safe flight" Ranae said. Mark smiled and walked out the door just as Seth and Roman were coming over to them. "Alright let's get the ball rolling" Roman said. Ranae nodded and they all made there way out making small talk. Ranae looked back and saw that Mark was looking at her. Mark smiled at her and waved, she smiled and waved back and turned around to continue walking. Jeff had noticed that small interaction and wondered what it was about,


	7. Chapter 7

Hello my lovelies here is a new chapter for you all. Hope you enjoy this new chapter and don't forget to review!

Ranae had taken the guys on a tour of the town, made fun stops and took lots of pictures. Once they got back to the hotel they all seemed tired. "Do you all want to meet up for dinner later" asked Roman. "You know I am really tired, I think I am just going to hang in my room and chill and call Becky" Seth said. "I am down for dinner later on I really need a nap" Jeff said. "Alright so let's say around 8pm we meet here in the lobby" asked Roman. "Sounds like a plan to me" said Jeff. "Well I am going to go home and rest but I will meet you in the lobby" Ranae said. "Your more than welcome to come to my room and rest if you want" said Jeff.

"No it's ok I need to go home and catch up on some things before tonight" Ranae said. She said goodbye to them and walked out of the hotel as the guys went to the elevator. Ranae got to her home and sat on her sofa to relax. She had just settled in when she got a text message from Nola.

Hey do you want to go out with me, alyssa and Karla? - Nola

_**I have plans for tonight sorry - Ranae**_

_**Boo! Alright next time no hold backs - Nola**_

_**LOl alright for sure next time - Ranae**_

Ranae had to laugh at Nola, right now the only she wanted was some quiet time before she had to get ready to go out.

Ranae had just gotten out of the shower when her phone rang, she looked at the caller id and saw that it was Mark that was calling her. She decided to let the phone call go to voicemail and she would pick it up later on after she came home. Ranae continued to get ready when she heard her text message go off.

_**Are you really going to ignore me? - Mark**_

_**I am getting ready for dinner right now - Ranae**_

_**I really wanted to talk to you - Mark**_

_**Well now is not a good time maybe tomorrow - Ranae**_

_**Really? You are going to push me out until tomorrow! - Mark**_

Ranae sighed reading the last text but decided to push it aside and finished getting ready for dinner.

Ranae finished getting ready for dinner and grabbed her purse and walked out of her home, just as she closed her door her phone rang, she looked down and saw it was Mark and put her phone in her purse and locked her door and went to her car. She heard her notification go off signaling that she had a voicemail, about five minutes later she heard her text message go off. She knew it had to be Mark, she just sighed and kept driving. Ranae found a parking spot and walked into the hotel and found Jeff sitting on the couch looking at his phone.

"Don't you look handsome sitting there" Ranae smiled at him. "Hey you look pretty gorgeous yourself" Jeff said smiling. Ranae smiled and sat down beside Jeff. "Roman is running a bit late but he should be done shortly" Jeff said. "No worries" Ranae siad. They started talking and were into a deep conversation when Roman showed up. Jeff and Ranae stood up and all three of them walked out of the hotel. They had decided to take Ranae's car since she was familiar with what was around. After getting in the car and deciding on what they wanted to eat, Ranse drop to the restaurant. Once they got seated they ordered a drinks and started with small conversation. Roman had excused himself to use the restroom and left Ranae and Jeff at the table. Just then Ranae's phone beeped letting her know she had a text message. Ranae looked and frowned and put her phone back. All she could do was sigh. Couldn't she have this one night with no drama.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello my lovelies here is another chapter for you all, I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to leave a review!

"Is everything ok" asked Jeff. "yeah just some things I really need to sort out' Ranae said. "Anything I can help with" asked Jeff. "No not really I need to figure this out on my own" Ranae said. "Well I am here if you need advise" Jeff said smiling. Ranae smiled back just as Roman had come back. They had enjoyed a nice dinner and had a good conversation. Once they finished with dinner they decided to go to the bar down the street. Once they got inside it was a bit crowded so Jeff grabbed Ranae's hand and pulled her close. Roman was on the other side of her and grabbed her other hand. Once they found a table they both let go of her hand.

They ordered their drinks and sat and had a good time, Ranae took out her phone and saw that Mark was calling again. She let it go to voicemail and put her phone back in her purse. Jeff had noticed that her demeanor changed when she got the call but decided to wait to ask her about it. After a few drinks they all had loosened up and soon Roman and Ranae were on the dance floor. Jeff sat back and watched as they danced. He was really having a good time it was just what he needed to take his mind off his divorce. Roman and Ranae came back to the table and Ranae grabbed Jeff's hand and took him to the dance floor. They danced for awhile and then made their way back to the table.

After the bar they decided to go to Denny's and grab some breakfast and they went back to the hotel. "Oh man I had a really good time tonight, thanks Nae for taking us out" Roman said. "Nae?" asked Ranae. "Yeah it's my nickname for you" Roman said smiling. "Give me your phone so I can put my number in, next time we are in town I can text you and we can get together" Roman said. Ranae gave Roman her phone and he put in his number and called her and saved his number as well. Roman gave her a hug goodnight and went to the elevators to his room. Jeff stayed behind as Roman left. "So I really had a good time tonight, I hope that we can do it again just maybe next time just us? What do you think?" asked Jeff. "Are you asking me out on a date?" asked Ranae. "Yeah I guess I am" said Jeff blushing. "Then yes I would love to" said Ranae smiling.

They exchanged phone number and Jeff hugged Ranae goodbye as they pulled away Jeff gave Ranae a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight Nae I will talk you soon" Jeff said and started to walk away. Ranae turned around and started to walk out, she had to admit it turned out to be a good night after all. Ranae walked over and got into her car and drove home. Once she got home she changed into her PJ's and crawled into bed. She looked at her phone and saw all the missed call from Mark and text messages and just decided she would deal with all of it tomorrow. She grabbed her covers turned off her lamp and fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning she woke up to her phone ringing, she reached over and grabbed it without looking at the caller id

"_**Hello" said said groggily**_

"_**Why the hell did you not answer any of call or texts" Mark said mad**_

"_**Cause I was out and wanted to enjoy my night" she said**_

"_**You could have answered at least one of my text" he said**_

"_**What do you want Mark. Why are you calling me" she said**_

"_**It's crazy but I miss you, I want to see you. I have some time off before the next show I want to come down and spend that time with you if you are ok with it" Mark said**_

"_**I really don't think it's a good idea Mark" Ranae said**_

"_**Please I really need to see you" Mark pleaded**_

"_**Ok just text me when you get here" Ranae sighed and hung up.**_

What in the hell did I just get myself into, Ranae thought to herself.


	9. Chapter 9

Over the last couple of days Ranae had been texting and talking to Jeff. She could not believe how easy it was to talk to him. The more she talked to him the more she was beginning to like him. Jeff was feeling the same way about Ranae. Just thinking about her made him smile. She was the air that he needed after his divorce. Nothing was rushed with her just talking to her made him feel happy. "Hey we are going out to have some drinks, want to come out with us?" asked Roman. "Nah I am going to head back to the hotel and maybe call and talk to Ranae" Jeff said. "Tell Nae I said hi and I will text her tomorrow" Roman said. "Will do" Jeff said smiling.

Ranae had been in her office when she got a text message from Mark.

_**I am scheduled to arrive tonight at 630pm - Mark**_

_**Ok, I will pick you at the airport - Ranae**_

_**I can meet up with you once I get my rental and check into the hotel - Mark**_

_**You can stay at my place I live alone - Ranae**_

_**If your ok with that yea I would love too - Mark**_

_**Ok I will text you my address, just text me when your on your way just in case I am still here at work - Ranae**_

_**Sounds good see you then - Mark**_

Ranae put her phone down and continued to work, about 20 minutes later she got a phone call, she looked at the caller id and smiled

"_**Hey stranger what are you doing" she said**_

"_**Not much just here in the hotel room, the guys went out for drinks, oh and Roman said to tell you hi and he would text you tomorrow" Jeff said**_

"_**Tell that big goofball I said hi" Ranae" said laughing**_

"_**I will tell him, so what are you up to?" asked Jeff**_

"_**I am here at work trying to catch up with everything, you know how that goes" she said**_

"_**Oh yea I do, so one of the reasons why I called is that we have a huge pay per view coming up Wrestlemania and I would really like it if you could come as my guest. Be my date for the Hall of Fame ceremony and attend Wrestlemania as my guest" he said.**_

"_**Wow Jeff, um I don't know what to say, when is this?: she asked**_

"_**It's in April so a few months away, please say you will come" he said**_

"_**Let me think about it and I will let you know ok? I just don't want to give wrong asker right now" she said**_

"_**Alright let me know, I will talk to you later sweetness" he said and hung up the phone.**_

Ranae was left shocked she didn't know what to say to Jeff, but she knew she needed to think about his offer. She looked at the time and realized that Mark would be landing in about an hour so she decided to call it a day at work and head home to straighten up and make her house presentable. She saved her work and shut down her computer and called it a day. On her way home she decided to stop at Starbucks on the way home. Once she got home she cleaned up and then sat on her sofa and finished the rest of her coffee. She had just finished the last drink when her doorbell rang. She went to answer and there stood Mark smiling at her.

She smiled as she let Mark into her home. "It's really great to see you, I have really missed you" Mark said. "It's really good to see you too Mark. Come in and have a seat on the sofa and we can talk" Ranae said. Mark came into her living room and sat down on the sofa. She waited to see what Mark would say and hoped for the best, at this point in that is all she can do.


End file.
